<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Friday Night by TokosFantasies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870881">Last Friday Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokosFantasies/pseuds/TokosFantasies'>TokosFantasies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Another mem fic, Drinking, F/F, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, bc im a phat kinnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokosFantasies/pseuds/TokosFantasies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s summer! Got my hat on backwards and it’s time to fucken party!</p><p>A summer evening and Toko and Komaru are bored, so they go out! (Modern AU!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Friday Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mmm...</p><p>...</p><p>Bzzt! Bzzt!</p><p>“Huh?” I groaned, lifting my head. My pillow was damp from drool. I usually didn’t sleep well, and I wanted to go back to sleep, but my phone never went off from anyone but Komaru. I grabbed my phone and unlocked it. “It’s 2 pm already?” I grumbled. I hardly remembered a thing from the previous night, I hardly remembered passing out on the bed. </p><p>Not to my surprise, the buzz was a text from Komaru. </p><p>‘Wanna hang out tonight?’ It read. </p><p>‘I’m always over at your place, why do you need to ask this time?’ I typed out, though slowly. </p><p>‘I mean do something fun!’ She replied almost immediately. She must have been bored. It was summer, after all.</p><p>‘Our definitions of fun are different. What do you have in mind?’ I tapped. We didn’t usually go out, I would sneak out of my house to stay with her often. </p><p>‘Anything! We can do stuff we both want to!’ Her response pinged. I didn’t typically like to go out and do things, but I was bored, too.</p><p>‘Fine, no earlier than 5, though.’ I responded again. I knew she wasn’t going to make me go to any parties or any of the sort, she knew me too well for that.</p><p>‘Okay! I’ll pick you up at 5 then!’ Her message had several heart emojis attached to it. It did make me smile just a bit. I locked my phone and held it close to my chest. How did I end up with this girl, anyway? </p><p>I set an alarm on my phone for 4:30, then laid my head back down on the pillow. I immediately fell back asleep.</p><p>-</p><p>BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!</p><p>I quickly sat up to the sound of my alarm. I clicked my phone to turn the noise off. I lazily slid out of the bed and changed my sweatshirt. I spent the next 15 minutes sitting at my window, waiting. Komaru came about 10 minutes early. She pinged my phone to let me know. I opened my window and stepped out, closing it behind me. I walked to her car and got in the passenger seat. </p><p>“Ready?” She beamed at me.</p><p>“For what, exactly?” I questioned. </p><p>“Well, I was thinking a few things! We can go into town and walk, we can go to-“ </p><p>“Let’s go into town.” I cut her off. The lights in town were nice, they made me somewhat happy, especially with Komaru. </p><p>“Okay!” She shifted the car into drive and rolled forward. </p><p>I stared out the window as we drove down the main road, watching the lines on the road pass us. It wasn’t until we found a spot to park that I snapped back into reality. </p><p>“Ready?” She grabbed my hand. </p><p>“Yeah, let’s go.” I smiled softly to her. We both got out of the car, then linked hands again. </p><p>We walked slowly down the sidewalk. She rested her head on my shoulder as we walked. We were having small conversations, though I wasn’t keeping track of them, I was more interested in her presence itself. </p><p>“H-hey, do you want to get a drink?” I suggested, seemingly out of the blue. </p><p>“A drink?” She looked up at me. </p><p>I pointed to a liquor store across the street. “Just one or two.” </p><p>“I’m not sure I’ll get anything, but you can!” She cheerfully replied. </p><p>“We can get a pack to leave in the car, in case you want one later?” I suggested. </p><p>“I guess, sure!” She nodded. </p><p>We crossed the street, though illegally. We walked into the store and straight to the back. I grabbed a six pack of beer and carried it to the register. We payed and left, walking back to Komaru’s car. I popped a bottle open and took a sip. </p><p>“Are you going to have any?” I asked.</p><p>“Not yet, I can’t drive with it.” Komaru responded. </p><p>“Right, maybe later.” I took another sip. </p><p>“I have an idea.” She began.</p><p>“Oh? What is it?” I raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“You’ll have to find out. Are you okay with that?” </p><p>“Why can’t I just know what it is?” </p><p>“I just want to see what you think when we get there!” She smiled again.</p><p>“Well...I guess...summer nights are pretty boring.” I blindly agreed. </p><p>“Yay! Get in!” She ran around the car to get back into the drivers seat. I closed the trunk and made my way to the other side. </p><p>“It better not be some sort of party.” I nervously asked.</p><p>“No, nothing like that! No people.” She assured. </p><p>“Okay, then.” I sighed, relieved. </p><p>We drove for a few minutes, before we stopped outside of a building.</p><p>“Okay, what do you think?” She turned to me.</p><p>“You’re asking me what I think of a building I can’t even see well because it’s dark out?” I was confused. </p><p>“Well, get out and let’s look!” Komaru got out of the car. I followed behind her. We walked around the building until I saw what she brought us there for.</p><p>“No way.” I shook my head. It was a pool. “Absolutely not.”</p><p>“What? Why not?” Komaru pouted.</p><p>“Komaru, I never learned how to swim.” I sighed. It was true, my abusive mothers didn’t care enough to teach me something as simple as that, ignoring the fact I’m afraid of being in a bath tub filled with water from experiences with them around it. </p><p>“We can stay in the shallow end!” She grabbed my arm, lightly shaking me.</p><p>“And how are we supposed to get in? With our clothes? I’m not going in with sweats on.” I shook my head. </p><p>“Well...that was the other reason. I thought maybe we could...” Her face turned a light shade of pink. </p><p>“You want me to get naked? In a pool?” I bit my lip. “I don’t know...”</p><p>“Well you can go slow! I know you have trouble with being submerged in water, but I thought maybe it would be different with me...like this?” She rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb. </p><p>“Well...” I didn’t want to upset her. She was trying to help me, though it wasn’t the best way. But I loved her so much, I couldn’t turn her down. “Okay, but don’t get mad if I can’t do it.”</p><p>“I won’t!” She beamed. She led me to the pool, which was illuminated by soft lights under the water. We stood at the edge of the pool. Komaru dipped her hand into the water. “It’s not bad! It’s warm!”</p><p>“It’s summer, it was probably warmed up by the sun all day.” I reminded her. </p><p>“It’s perfect!” She pulled her t-shirt over her head.</p><p>“Jeez, no hesitation...” I bit my thumb nail. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s okay!” Komaru removed more of her clothes. </p><p>“W-well hold on, I’m not mentally prepared yet!” I covered my eyes, my face turned hot. I heard a small splash in the water. I peeked through my fingers.</p><p>“It feels good!” She seemed so...happy. I felt butterflies in my stomach seeing her.</p><p>“A-are you really sure about this?” I asked again.</p><p>“You can start with your feet if you want!” She rested at the edge. </p><p>“Okay...” I slipped my shoes off and rolled my pants up.</p><p>“Tokoooo.” She pouted again.</p><p>“What?” I stopped what I was doing and looked at her.</p><p>“Come on, it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before!” She made a pouty face.</p><p>“In public?!” I turned beet red. </p><p>“I did!” She leaned back.</p><p>“F-fine...you make a good point.” I sighed. I stripped down to nothing like Komaru did and sat at the edge of the pool, dipping my feet in.</p><p>I was insecure of how I looked, I was severely underweight, and I had lots of scars. Though, Komaru always reassured me that she loved how I looked. I covered my chest with my arms. </p><p>“You’re so pretty, Toko...” Komaru rested her hands on my knees. </p><p>“You’re prettier than I am.” I looked away.</p><p>“It’s no competition, you know.” She caressed my thighs. My heart fluttered when she touched me. </p><p>“I love you...” I whispered.</p><p>“I love you too.” She replied back. She lightly pushed my thighs apart. </p><p>“W-what are you doing?” I covered myself with my hands.</p><p>“Just let me see.” She said in a soft tone.</p><p>I didn’t say anything, but I slowly, and nervously, took my hands away. She traced my vagina with her fingers. </p><p>“K-Komaru...” I bit my lip. </p><p>“You know...” She said in a whisper.</p><p>“What?” I looked down at her. Her face was almost as red as mine.</p><p>“I’m at the perfect spot here.” She peered up at me. </p><p>“H-here?” I felt nervous about it, but at the same time I wanted to go along with it since nobody was around. </p><p>“Is that okay?” She waited for my response. I nodded. “Scoot forward a little.” I scooted forward and leaned back on my elbows. She spread my legs a little further apart, then looked back up at me. “Are you okay?” She double checked.</p><p>“I’m okay.” I assured her. </p><p>She leaned forward and planted soft kisses up my thighs. I tensed up a little, nervous about the public setting. She moved her way up until-</p><p>“Ahn...” I whimpered. Her lips were so soft. Her touch was gentle and loving.</p><p>Komaru kissed around my nether, teasing me. I felt her tongue start to tease my clit. I clenched my fists, small moans escaped my lips. She flicked her tongue at it a few times, then shifted to soft licks. I forced my body to relax a bit. She held onto my thighs as she lapped at my genitals. I moaned more, letting my head fall back. Her tongue slipped into my slit, feeling around. Her tongue explored a bit, caressing my inner walls. I rocked my hips a bit into her. She rubbed my clit with her thumb as she worked with her tongue. I moaned again, but louder than before. There was so much stimulation, it felt so good. My arms trembled more below me the faster she rubbed. She pushed her tongue in and out simultaneously. My arms trembled so much I shifted my position to lay on my back. </p><p>“K-Komaru..!” My voice was shaky. </p><p>She tapped my thigh with her free hand, presumably indicating she knew what was coming. I moaned and whimpered, still rocking my hips against her with her movements. </p><p>“Ah, ahh..!” I cried as I reached my climax, cumming onto Komaru. She slowed down until she came to a stop. I laid on the pavement next to the pool breathing heavily. </p><p>“Are you okay?” I heard her ask. </p><p>“I-I’m more than okay...” I took a moment to catch my breath. I sat back up on my elbows. “O-oh, it’s all over you...”</p><p>“It’s okay, if I didn’t want to get messy I would have pulled away, don’t worry about it!” She smiled. I smiled back and leaned forward to kiss her. </p><p>“Let’s get dressed and go back to your house and go the hell to bed.” I chuckled softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT: For the record, I draw, too! <br/>My NSFW Instagram is Tokos.fantasies and Twitter is TokosFantasies<br/>Art Insta is _musared_!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>